One common type of computing device is a mobile device such as an iPhone device. Mobile devices have evolved beyond simple telephone functionality and are now more complex multi-functional devices. In addition to voice communications, many mobile devices are capable of text messaging, email communications, Internet access, and the ability to run full-featured application software. For example, mobile devices can use these capabilities to perform online transactions. Furthermore, mobile devices used by an individual or a business often store information in many forms such as electronic documents, text messages, etc. Applications that run on the mobile device may, for example, be downloaded and installed from an application marketplace.
An example of an application marketplace is the Google Play service. Google Play is a service that includes an online store for music, movies, books, and Android applications (“apps”). The service is accessible from the web, and from the Play Store Mobile App on Android. Google Play was introduced in March 2012 when Google re-branded and merged its predecessor Android Market and Google Music services. Some of the applications that may be downloaded incorporate so-called advertising networks.
An online advertising network, or simply ad network, is operated by a company that connects advertisers to web sites that want to host advertisements. A key function of an ad network is aggregation of ad space supply from publishers and matching of this supply with advertiser demand. An ad network typically uses a central ad server to deliver advertisements to consumers (e.g., via their mobile devices), which enables targeting, tracking and reporting of advertisement impressions in ways not possible with traditional analog media alternatives.
There are an increasing number of ad networks appearing on mobile devices. Any given application installed on a mobile or other computing device may be associated with one or more ad networks, and this association is not always obvious to the user. As an example of a downloaded application incorporating advertisements, a user may download a free poker game or a chess game from an application marketplace. In order to provide the game free of charge, the game owner incorporates the display of ads from an ad network during game play.
Ad networks collect a variety of data, sometimes including personally identifying information (PII) and device-specific information. They collect this data in order to provide targeted advertisements, which are in turn more profitable.
Some ad networks go beyond the in-application ad delivery experience and put advertisements into, for example, the notification bar of the mobile device. Sometimes it is difficult for a user to determine what is happening on his or her phone, in particular when messages or other items appear on parts of the user's phone that are not specifically related to any one given application.